Dumbledore's Mistake
by bookwormology101
Summary: When Dumbledore left Harry that night He did not realize that he had made a mistake. One that would cost him his manipulations and plans. Manipulative Dumbledore and some Ron bashing.
1. Proloque

**Dumbledore's Mistake**

Prologue:

Voldemort was very pleased. Not only was the pathetic fool Potter dead, but his Mudblood wife had just breathed her last. Cackling to himself he was looking forward to this killing. Oh yes, the Potter brat would die just like his dear parents.

Walking towards the crib holding the wailing child Voldemort was humming with excitement. For with this kill not only would the prophecy no longer matter, but his goal of seven would be in sight. Oh how he had waited for this moment. So with a slow measured breath he carefully raised his wand to the boys head. Yes he thought this would be the death to the last of those pitiful muggle loving Potters. It would also be the death to that great twinkling fools last hope of ever stopping him; the Great Dark Lord Voldemort.

He was no fool. He knew Dumbledore's plan.

So with an evil laugh Voldemort in his madness looked the child in the eyes before those fatal words left his lips.

"Avada Kedavra"

But it did not go as planned. For with those words his soul was thrust out of his body. He could feel his power leaving him. And for the first time Voldemort truly felt fear. He could not leave the crumbling home fast enough.

Yet something curious happened while he was leaving. Not only was his body being burned in a white fire, but this fire seemed to latch unto anything dark. This included a part of his torn soul. A part that was determined to make the Potter brat pay.

This part of the Dark Lord did not like what had happened and had decided it was going to attach itself to the boy. So despite the white flames licking at it, the soul-fragment went for the lightning-bolt shaped scar that was now evident on the brat's forehead. The soul-fragment thought it to be a good place to take residence for the dark magic coming from it would allow it to stay.

But once more Voldemort was rebuffed. For when the soul-fragment went to take residence in said scar a blinding white light shone throughout the house. The fragment had been purified, and so had the scar only leaving trace amounts of evidence of being there. Being a slightly irritated red instead of the black it had been only moments before. Evidence that one day it would heal.

The bright light with the white flames meant the end of the soul-fragment. It strangely felt a sense of peace and acceptance before it was taken into the light.

But before it left it saw that its fight to kill the boy had left him with something, something that even it wasn't sure what it would do to the boy's life. Only time would tell.

The exposure to so much dark magic and doing so much accidental defensive magic left Harry tired and exhausted. So before Hagrid even arrived; Harry Potter was asleep regaining his strength and not knowing what the actions of this night would bring in the future. Nor the part he would have in it.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I am starting to re-write or polish up what I already have of my story and then I will be writing more chapters. Thank you to all of you who have patiently waited to read more... Hope you find these changes just as enjoyable!


	2. Chapter 1: The day it all changed

Chapter 1:

Vernon Dursley was a realistic man. He expected everything and everyone to follow facts; instead of this wishy, washy way of them following their feelings. It was pure ludicrousness to follow `feelings'!

He had woken that morning ready for that big order of drills that he knew was coming in. Looking in the mirror while tying his tie he saw a large man with a small neck and a very respectable mustache. While he finished getting ready for work he could hear his wife and son downstairs. There was a crash and wailing ensued.

Figuring it was just one of those mornings he gathered his things and went down for his breakfast. What he saw was his slender and blonde wife trying to get their sixteen-month-old son Dudley to eat his porridge. And his son was throwing a royal fit about it too.

Having finished eating and after giving his wife a kiss Vernon left for his job. The weather did not look good, and so grabbing an umbrella just in case went to the car.

It was there that the strange things started to happen and Mr. Dursley became one of those feelings people. There was an owl sitting on his car roof with a letter in its beak.

Walking slowly up to his car; he slowly took the umbrella and was about to poke it when it took off and flew over the house.

Sighing in relief he continued on his way. But things were even going to get stranger. For on the corner there was a cat reading a map.

Seeing this Vernon muttered, "What on earth is going on?"

Looking back once he had passed, he now saw that there was no map. The tabby just stared at him as he passed.

This deeply disturbed him. For he remembered a conversation he had once had with his brother-in-law James Potter. James had been telling him about animangi. Apparently some wizards could turn into animals at will. Thinking about the conversation disturbed him; but Vernon, decided that the strange actions of the cat just proved the strangeness of the animals themselves.

Muttering to himself about strange animals and the drill order he was hoping to get. Vernon did not realize when he had reached the edge of town. And there he got even more disturbed. For there were people with cloaks on everywhere, and he knew what they were. Wizards.

Having wizards out and about like this worried him even more than the owl or the cat. For something big must have happened for them to act so rashly in the muggle world. Add to the fact that some were whispering excitedly over something set Vernon more on edge.

Once in The Grunnings parking lot his mind was back on drills. His office had a big window in the back. It was unfortunate that his desk faced away from it. Or he would have seen all the owls fly by. After having closed a few deals and yelling at his poor secretary a few times. Mr. Dursley felt that his day was going quite well despite the morning's happenings.

Around lunch time having decided to stretch his legs went across the street to the bakers to by a bun. He had forgotten about all the wizards around until he passed a group next to the bakers. Seeing them made him uneasy. They were whispering excitedly as well. It was on his way back that he heard a few words.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"Yes, their son Harry-"

Hearing these words filled him with fear. He hurried back across the road to his office. Only stopping to tell his secretary he was not to be disturbed. He seized his phone and had almost finished dialing when he hung up. Sitting down and stroking his mustache, as was his habit when worried. He thought of what he heard.

Did they really say Potters? Did they mean a different name, like Porters? No He knew they meant the Potters. And that was what worried him.

Petunia and he had not heard from them in a while. In fact it had been a week at most since they last heard from them. They knew why they went of course; Lilly and James had told them. A Dark Wizard was after them. Petunia would be devastated; if anything had happened to her sister.

They had just made up a few months before they had gone. And Vernon had grown to like his Prank inclined Brother-in-law.

"Oh James, what have you gotten into." Vernon said worriedly

He then decided to wait to tell his wife. He did not want to worry her and he did not know what was going on himself. And so he worried anxiously though the afternoon.

It was later that he got another piece of the puzzle. While walking back to his car after work he was so worried that his hands were shaking and he could not think straight.

It was in this frame of mind that he walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," He grunted as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.

It was a few seconds before he recognized the violet cloak the man was wearing and knew he was a wizard. The old man did not seem upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a huge grin and in a squeaky voice making passers-by stare said:

"Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"

With his face now white Vernon barley felt the diminutive man hug him around his middle and saunter off. It was in this phase that he got into the car and drove home.

He was just pulling into Number four Privet drive when he noticed the cat.

It was the same one as this morning with the same square markings around its eyes. It was now sitting on his garden wall. Very disturbed and worried by now Mr. Dursley told the cat:

"Shoo" Making shooing motions with his hands.

When the cat just gave him a stern look he knew that his family was being watched. But why? And by whom?

Pulling himself out of his worried state He went into the house determined not to mention anything to his wife till later this evening.

Petunia had a nice, normal day. How she had chatted with Mrs. Next door and her problems with her daughter, how Dudley learned a new word [Shan't]. She glossed over Dudley throwing a tantrum for sweets thinking it not important, only saying to Vernon not to give in to such things.

Once Dudley was in bed the couple went into the living room to catch the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."

The newsreader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Vernon froze; shooting stars all over Britain, Owls out in the day time, wizards out and about. And a whisper about the Potters and the supposed death of their Dark Lord.

Petunia came in with two cups of tea. It was time, he would have to tell her his suspicions. So carefully he queried his wife:

"P-Petunia, dear- you haven't heard from Lilly lately, have you?"

Curious she answered, "Vernon, you know we heard from them last week on the mirror!"

"Why?" She asked

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a few wizards in town today…"

He had decided to go against saying anything about the whisper, because he hoped that he would be wrong.

"So" Mrs. Dursley snapped

"Well I thought maybe…. That. Something had happened. Something to do with why they were hiding!'

Drinking her tea through pursed lips Mrs. Dursley was not stupid she had noticed the inflection her husband had used when saying why. She had also noticed his worried look and sweaty hands. A sign that things were not well. But deciding that he would tell her when he was ready said good night and went off to bed, hoping that all was well with her sister and family.

While the Dursley's were drifting off uneasily, the cat was still sitting on the wall, looking at the end of the road, waiting. It was near midnight before the cat moved, its tail twitching and eyes narrowing, for what it has been waiting for has finally arrived.

For in his arrogance Albus Dumbledore did not think that anyone would be watching him. With his long White hair and beard reflecting the lamps light started rummaging in his cloak. Looking up he saw to his irritation that McGonagall was there watching him. With an unheard growl, he continued his search. After finding the Diluminator, and making the street dark did he walk over to the stiff cat.

He may be irate with her presence, but with his mind whirling smiling an evil smile, and with a twinkle in his eye leaned over to the cat and said:

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Turning to the cat and seeing instead the distinctly ruffled woman gave Dumbledore great amusement. He knew that the woman would try and talk him out of his plan. Oh yes he would give her some excuse as letting the child grow up without his Celebrity status. Oh no that would instead go to Dumbledore in his absence. And when he returned for school thanks to all the charms and compulsions he had layered into the letter. He would be ready for molding into the perfect Savior, ready to ask his Mentor (Dumbledore of course) for help.

He was pleased with McGonagall's reaction to Lilly and James' deaths. Oh of course he knew about whom Voldemort would choose and so had helped the process along. A few suggestions there. Hints and whispers in his spy's ears made sure that this would be the outcome. For with the Potter brat he could take him and place him where he wanted. That was not so with the Longbottom child. Hmm….. He was going to have to do something about that as well. Maybe get rid of the parents. The Grandmother trusted him fully so she would be easy to sway to certain matters. Yes, that would do wonderfully.

Tuning back into the conversation he had been having with his Professor he realized that Hagrid was almost here. Oh and yes he was very talented, to be thinking so deeply and yet, have a conversation. Yes he did pride himself on that.

When Hagrid mentioned Sirius Black, he realized there was one part of his plan that would need to be taken care of as well tonight. Mr. Black was going to find himself a host to one Albus Dumbledore, before the night was through.

Turning back into the conversation once more he heard Hagrid say:

"No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He was asleep when I got there sir."

Chuckling at this Dumbledore did not think much of it. For what is there to worry about a child sleeping?

He was even more pleased to see the curse scar. Oh yes, Voldemort had done the job right. He rebuffed McGonagall's question of getting rid of the thing.

He was fuming inside. Of course not you stupid woman, what would the point of getting rid of it do! Nothing! Besides make my plan even harder to complete.

Though these thoughts and more went through his head Dumbledore said not a word.

Walking to front door and carefully laying the sleeping child down, he whispered:

"I am sorry Harry, but it is for the greater good!"

And with that left his charmed letter and walked back towards the others. Hagrid then left to return the bike, McGonagall transformed and slinked off. While he Dumbledore left to start the next step in his plan. Not realizing that Harry would take hold of the letter and in his sleep nullify all the spells he had carefully placed on it.

Young Harry now exhausted from yet again doing magic fell into a deeper sleep only to be wakened with his Aunts scream, and would sit next to his curious cousin watching her cry. He did not know that all across Britain wizards were toasting the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p>Here is my update of Chapter 1 not many changes, mostly editing. Hope you like it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday pranks, and the Zoo

I do not own. I am only borrowing this world for awhile.

**Parseltongue**

* * *

><p>Ten years later…<p>

A green flash, a high manical laugh, then a warm pale light.

Harry had been having this dream from a young age. Usually it would wake him in a cold sweat. Taking a deep breath he calmed his beating heart.

It always set him on edge after having that dream. It was after having that dream that something significant would always seem to happen.

Groaning he made his way to the bathroom and looking at his reflection saw deep auburn hair with black highlights. His emerald green eyes peeked out from his hair, hiding the curiously lighting-bolt shaped scar. Harry when he was young liked the scar but realized that total strangers would stare at it and then whisper excitedly.

It was after a very embarrassing incident that Harry was very glad of his Aunts insistence for him following her rules on his Metamorphagus abilities.

He had been told that he had had the ability as a baby. But after his parent's death, it was repressed. At the age of five it started expressing itself, in many colorful ways. And so began the public Harry, and the home Harry. Both looking different, but still slightly the same.

The incident had been when walking around down town London. Some girls all of a sudden got very excited amongst themselves and all of a sudden rushed poor Harry and before his Aunt could react left him covered in lipstick marks and very dazed from all the camera flashes.

Oh yes Harry was very glad for his abilities, he did not want anything like that to happen again. Thinking about it still gave him nightmares!

And it was also because of that he always looked different when he left the house.

All of a sudden Harry heard yelling.

"Harry, wake up!"

It was his cousin Dudley.

"It's my birthday and we're going to the zoo today!"

Oh of course. How could he have been so stupid? Hurrying with his morning cleanup, Harry rushed downstairs just in time for Petunia to give him a spatula and orders to look after the bacon.

Growling about just wanting to eat, Harry peeked over at the table and saw the normal five presents on the table. Sighing to himself Harry noticed that Dudley would be getting the bike he had asked for. For a second he was jealous but then remembering that his birthday was in a few weeks went back to cooking.

Now humming to himself Harry plated the bacon and sat at the table waiting for the birthday boy to appear.

He did not have to wait long for with a high-pitched screech Dudley came running down the stairs. Where his cousin should have been blonde, and slightly on the heavy side, taking after his father. He wasn't and once Harry had looked at his cousin started laughing his head off.

Dudley had somehow been turned purple while the words birthday boy has been officially pranked rotated above his head. Of course Harry knew what had happened but he sure loved when a good prank came through. Smirking to himself he noticed that even though his cousin was ranting at him a mile a minute there was a humorous twinkle in his eye. Oh Harry knew he was going to get it on his birthday.

It had been the unofficial rule for years that they were only allowed to prank the other on their birthdays, and so made the most of it.

"Now Harry if you think that I am going to the Zoo like this, Then you are sorely mistaken!" and so saying with a concentrated look Dudley started reversing what his cousin had done to him.

It took him a good ten minutes, enough time for his parents to come back into the room and not even now what had happened. Though Vernon had a mysterious smirk on his face and quickly hid a camera in his pocket. Oh how he loved the boy's birthday antics. They had driven Petunia to distraction at the age of six, with prank war after prank war. And so in her annoyance told them they were only allowed to prank the other on each other's birthdays. And so began the annual birthday, morning pranks.

Once they were in the car on their way to the zoo and Vernon and Petunia were involved in an argument about hooligans and motorcycles, did Dudley lean over and ask:

"So how did you do it?"

Looking at his cousin in mock surprise Harry asked, "Do what dear cousin?"

Growling slightly in frustration Dudley answered back "You know what?"

"No, I don't know what!" was Harry's cheeky reply.

Sighing in frustration and knowing his cousin would go on like this for hours Dudley then asked:

"The prank Harry, how did you do the prank?"

"Oh that what!" was said in mock understanding.

"Well if you really want to know." And after getting a glare from his much bigger cousin Harry continued.

"It was pretty easy once I knew what I wanted to do. First I made your toothpaste act as the agent for the purple. You got a bit on your hand right and then just washed it off." Seeing his cousins dawning look of comprehension Harry went on:

"Then I had your hair brush form the words in your hair and once you left the Bathroom they would expand and start rotating just above eye level. You got all that?"

Giving him a look of frustration Dudley nodded and answered.

"Yeah I get what you did but not how you did it. It took me ten minutes to reverse it."

"Practice Dudley, Practice." Replied Harry with a smug look on his face.

Dudley knew his cousin was only being modest. They had discovered that by willing to do something that it happened. They had kept it secret with each other till one day they had been playing in the back yard and instead of playing ball. They were each floating balls and seeing who could hold them up the longest. At the time they were only five years of age. At Petunia's shriek they jumped in shock and got hit in the head with their balls.

It was then explained to them what they could do was Magic. Though for some reason Petunia was confused at Dudley being able to do it as well as Harry.

Looking back up at his parents Dudley noticed that they were almost at the Zoo.

And turning back to his cousin then said to Harry, "Time for your disguise of the day!"

With a groan Harry changed his Hair from the natural Auburn and black to a pale brown. Instead of growing everywhere it now lay in gentle waves. His eyes instead of his startling green now were a subdued dark blue. The only other thing Harry changed was his scar. The white scar had almost become invisible over the years, but like all scars would still leave a mark. Now it was just smooth skin. The whole process only took him a minute. Once he was done they left the car and headed towards the gates.

At the gates Harry and Dudley both got an ice-lolly. They were walking around when Harry upon seeing the Gorillas shouted,

"Hey Dudley, Come look." He could not resist teasing his cousin.

Running over He shouted back, "What, what is it?"

Smirking Harry pointed to the gorillas and said, "Look I found your twin!" and then proceeded to run.

Once it got through his head what Harry had said, Dudley started chasing after him.

"Hey! You get back here, I will get you for that Harry!"

"Nope, not coming back! You'll have to catch me"

Petunia and Vernon only shook their heads at the boy's antics.

Laughing the boys continued chasing each other around the Zoo.

When he looked back to see if Dudley was gaining on him Harry ran into something solid. And with a big humph fell on top of a very warm thing he ran into.

"Would you mind?" inquired a very feminine voice.

Looking down Harry saw a girl with Bushy brown hair, bucked teeth, but what truly made him stare was the look she had in her Chocolate brown eyes. There was a look of intelligence about her. It captivated him.

It slowly entered his brain that he had landed on a person, and a very cute girl at that.

"Harry where did you go?" Dudley could be heard yelling.

With a shock Harry jumped up off the girl and with a quick apology ran off.

The Boys finally stopped, panting and exhausted from the chase sat down to wait for Petunia and Vernon.

While they were waiting Harry thought of the girl he had run over. He had not taken the time to ask for her name, and now felt disappointed that he hadn't asked. With a sigh he waited patiently for his Aunt and Uncle.

A good twenty minutes later with stomachs growling, Dudley and Harry were ready to go look for the adults themselves. Fortunately for them Petunia and Vernon had just rounded the corner. Running to them the boys danced around the chanting.

"Lunch time, lunch time, we want to eat." After a minute or so of this Petunia Laughing led the boys to the nearest restaurant while Vernon lagged behind with his mustache twitching.

After lunch where the only incident was Harry getting a glass of water over the head. The waiter had tripped and Harry had gotten soaked. Because of this he got his dessert free.

With clothes wet and Dudley still bursting out in guffaws every now and then, they headed towards the reptile house. It was there that Harry 's significant happening would occur.

While Dudley looked excitedly around, going from to the other. Harry was walking slowly wondering why he kept hearing these whispers while he passed.

**"I don't like mice you stupid human!"**

**"What are you looking at hmmm?"**

**"I am sleeping go away!"**

Many such whisperings were heard when he finally stopped he was in front of the biggest snake in the exhibit. The boa constrictor.

Some older boys had been tapping on the glass trying to make it move but finally gave it up as a bad job.

With a whispered a **"I bet you get that lot, huh?"** Harry got the shock of his life.

For not only did the snake raise its head so it was eye level with him but it then spoke to him.

**"It happens often enough."**

With a shocked cry Harry then asked, **"Well that is interesting, how am I able to understand you**?"

With a snakes equivalent to a shrug the snake said. **"You are my first speaker."**

**"Speaker?"** Asked a very now confused Harry.

**"Yes, one who talks to snakes."**

Harry was about to ask it another question when he was pushed over. One of the big kids had come back, and seeing the Snake awake and doing something pretty cool, decided to push the little kid out of the way so that he could see better.

With that Harry glared at the kid and suddenly the snake was slithering toward him. Harry was in shock for the glass containing the snake had just vanished. It just wasn't there anymore.

And as the snake passed him he swore he heard it saying 'Good luck Speaker! Here I come Brazil'. He was still in shock over what happened when the Reptile house director had them in his office for tea, and was apologizing profusely to the Dursley's. After what happened in the reptile house they went to the car and got ready to leave. Once they were on their way home Dudley asked the still shocked Harry:

"You did that huh?"

Mutely Harry nodded his head. Not really knowing what to say.

It was just like the other times. The first time he remembered having the dream, the school bullies were chasing him while Dudley was in detention. When he had jumped to get behind the dumpster, he found himself on the roof of the kitchens. There were other times as well. Making a sweater he did not want to wear too small, Making the teachers hair blue, or the chalkboard to talk back at the teacher. He knew what made these happen. That was why he and Dudley instead of mundane pranks used their magic. To gain, better control over it.

Shaking his head, Harry started his mind exercises. He had started doing these to gain a better control over his morphing ability. And now because of it he was able to think clearer and did not usually lose control of his emotions.

It was when they were home that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat him down and looking him in the eye said,

"Harry it was not your fault. We don't blame you for lashing out."

"If that boy had done the same thing to Dudley, he would have done the same thing."

Lastly Aunt Petunia asked, "Are you going to be okay sweetie?"

Nodding Harry went up to his room, to further contemplate what his being a speaker meant.

He instinctively knew that he should wait to tell his Aunt and Uncle about understanding the snakes, and being able to talk to them. But what exactly could, being able to do that mean?

It was while he was thinking so deeply that Dudley came in and seeing his cousin in his 'Deep think mode' proceeded to plunk down on the bed. Startling Harry out of his thinking and shocking him into saying, "What are you doing in here Dudley?"

With a concerned look at the door Dudley asked, "You were talking to the snake right?"

And seeing his cousins confused and panicked look continued, "Don't worry Harry, I won't tell Mum and Dad."

And with a relived sigh Harry Proceeded to tell him about talking to snakes and his questions about what it could possibly entail. They went on talking over this not realizing that over the next month that their lives would change, and while manipulations and adventures would run strife, a magical journey would begin.

* * *

><p>Second chapter- took me longer than I had hoped, but here it is! Enjoy<p>

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3: Letters and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I am only borrowing this world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Dumbledore's mistake.<p>

Something was wrong. Petunia knew something was bothering Harry. Harry had not been this reserved since that incident in London a few years ago when all the girls had attacked him.

At first she had thought it had to do with his using his magic to disappear the glass. But felt there was something more to it.

And she could not have been more right. Harry was so consumed with finding all the information he could about 'snake speakers' that he had not been himself. In that his Uncle would find less pranks in his brief case, and Petunia had not been shocked at any of Harry's "new" looks.

Gone were the fluorescent colors, the cartoon facial features, or the dramatic change in skin color; and even the imitation of movie characters and creatures. A very memorable one was he had walked into breakfast with green skin the color of the grass in the yard. His hair looked like it was on fire; and to finish it off somehow he had managed to give himself a tail. Petunia had just about fainted.

Vernon had thought it was amazing that Harry had managed to look like one of the characters that had been on the movie that they had watched the night before.

Something was up. And only Dudley seemed to be aware of what was going on.

Petunia and Vernon were getting worried.

They needn't of worried though, Harry was still going the library but instead of his usual once a week two-hour trip. He had been there once and gotten all the info he could find on snakes and snake speakers.

At first Dudley was helping him with finding info online, but he got bored after a while and only found a few articles that might help.

They were only able to find myths and legends about snake speakers and they all mentioned magic. Once they had found that the search was basically over.

They knew of magic; admittedly not much but they knew quite a bit. It was their favorite way of doing pranks. Not only did it make it impossible to blame on them, it was also hard to undo.

Their favorite targets were the bullies at their school that have been to targeting Harry since primary school; not realizing that he was the source of the pranks. While they were chasing him one day and Dudley had been inside Harry had somehow ended up on the roof of the school kitchens.

Aunt Petunia was not happy after that but Uncle Vernon was laughing. Every time he tried to calm down he would whisper.

"Just like James."

Curious Harry had asked, "Who is James?"

Looking at his Nephew Vernon sobered his laughter and with sadness told Harry.

"He was your Father!"

"Really!"

"Yes, and he had a group of friends that liked to pull pranks, just like you and Dudley do."

And that was how Harry learned of the Marauders. He only knew his father by his real name. Uncle Vernon had only heard the nicknames for the others but thought Harry would enjoy hearing what he knew. He had been seven at the time. Before his parents were not mentioned much. Except to be told that they were good people and that they had been murdered.

From then on he was told all kinds of stories. Sometimes he would share them with Dudley, but there were a few that were just too special to share. He and Dudley learned about Hogwarts and how his Parents met on the train and how Lily had grown an instant dislike to James. Also how James had known instantly that she was the girl he was going to marry. They also learned more about the Marauders and how they loved pranks and mischief. When they heard of the group, Harry and Dudley made a promise that they would start their own group with the friends they would make once at Hogwarts.

Harry now knowing that they had gone as far as they could with the Snake speaker thing. Allowed for his wonderings to come forefront. He was curious about the girl he had run into. What was her name, would he see her again, these and many more questions would cross his mind. But one cool morning there would be a change in his life that would take his thoughts on the girl back to the background. For winging its way towards Privet Drive were two owls each holding a letter.

One perfectly safe the other so layered with charms that even just touching it would make a muggle dizzy. For of course Dumbledore had to be sure that his 'plan' did not go off course. He had Harry's letter layered with monitor, talent suppressor, and appearance charms. He had also put some loyalty charms keyed to himself and certain others.

Of course he had not counted for Harry himself.

Back at number four Petunia was just finishing putting the toast and fruit on the table when a shrieked "Harry! Get back here."

With thundering footsteps Harry ran into the kitchen and seeing his Aunt immediately said, "Wasn't me, got set up!" more thundering could be heard and with a panicked look Harry tried to go chameleon.

Petunia smiled and saw that Harry had made himself take on the look of the counter behind him but he had forgotten his clothes. And so made it easy to tell where he was.

After a few seconds Dudley came running in with green streaked though out his hair. He looked around wildly and with an exasperated sigh left the room completely missing Harry. Petunia only shook her head and smiled.

Yes, the boys were only allowed to do big/magical pranks on each other's birthdays but it didn't stop them completely. And every now and then Vernon would join in on the pranks. This one looked like a Vernon prank. He was found of putting gummies in the showerhead. And consequently get Harry into trouble with Dudley or vice versa. Sighing Petunia went back to cooking the morning porridge and grumbled about Dudley having green hair for weeks because of a prank-loving husband.

Harry relieved that Dudley had not spotted him heard his Aunts grumble and with a small laugh started setting the table.

Awhile later they were all eating and discussing plans for the day. Harry and Dudley were planning on hanging out at the park, Vernon had some plans with friends from work, and Petunia had a tea she had been invited to the day before.

Upon hearing the mail slot, Vernon told Dudley to go get the mail.

"Make Harry get it!"

Vernon with a smirk on his face then turned to Harry and said,

"Harry go, get the mail."

With a sigh and knowing that his cousin and Uncle could go on forever going back and forth. He got up and went to the door. Once there he saw that there were two strange letters under everything else. Once he had picked up the mail he looked at the letters in his hand and saw:

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**2nd Bedroom**

**Number Four Privet Drive**

**Surrey**

Harry saw that the other was addressed similarly but to Dudley and the first bedroom.

Shaking his head at the odd addressing; went back into the kitchen and once he had given the mail to the addressee's sat down and looked at his letter. Turning it over he saw the strange symbol with the large H and the four animals. Thinking it strange he opened the letter. After it had been opened several things happened all at once.

All the charms that Dumbledore had so carefully layered into the letter activated, and when trying to latch onto the one they were meant for, met a wall of white. This all happened in an instant but the light had left everyone temporarily blind.

Once they had their sight back they saw something they could not quite explain. Every single charm that had been in that letter was in a bubble rotating softly around the letter.

Harry shocked to see the magical display, and knowing the blinding light had been his instinctive reaction to the spells was a little worried. What did they do, what was their purpose?

He was not the only one wondering for in the next instant Dudley sputtered in shock,

"What are those?"

And another surprise answered him. The bubbles now had words above them identifying each spell and their purpose.

Seeing this Petunia in her shock whispered in wonder, "Who would do this?"

And everyone saw an image of twinkling eyes and half-moon spectacles.

After a few minutes of just sitting there Dudley now nervous to open his letter gave it to Harry to open.

With a question in his eyes Harry just looked at his cousin and with that look understood. Harry was the stronger of the two magically and so would be able to do the same thing again without repercussions.

With a quick rip later Dudley's letter was on the table for all to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Both boys were now jumping up and down Chanting:

"We're going to Hogwarts, We're going to Hogwarts!"

They even had a dance number they we doing to the chant. It looked something like monkeys on a sugar high. Petunia just laughed at their antics.

While the boys were showing their excitement, Vernon had taken the chance to grab Harry's letter in the fire tongs and burned it. And with its burning each spell bubble disappeared. When the last spell bubble disappeared the shadow of twinkling eyes and half-moon glasses disappeared as well. With their disappearance Harry felt relief. He did not know why but the image had been more disturbing then the spell bubbles to him.

After Harry and Dudley had calmed down, everyone finished breakfast. When the boys had gone upstairs Petunia turned to Vernon. She saw the look of concern that she knew that was on her face as well.

Just what did all those spells mean? All Petunia felt was dread, someone at Hogwarts wanted Harry, and it wasn't for something good.

Days later and it was Harry's birthday. They had of course answered the letters and they were now eagerly awaiting the trip to get their school supplies.

Petunia had been feeling uneasy about making the trip and had only allowed them to go once she was comfortable with how Harry would look like for the day. Harry had decided to model his look after pictures he had seen of his grandpa Evans. Making him look even more of a relative to his Aunt than he had before.

They had decided that Harry would be going by his middle name James for the day. There were several 'names' that they would use at different times, but Petunia and Vernon both felt that James would be best as it was easier for Harry to respond to.

Harry just shrugged at being told that. Honestly he felt that the precautions were a bit overboard but he knew his Aunt and Uncle were still nervous about his letter.

They all piled into the car and made their way to London. Aunt Petunia had remembered going with her sister to pick up her school things and was looking forward to sharing the experience with her family.

Now in London Petunia directed her Husband where to go. Once the car was parked, and Harry had made sure his look was strongly in place. They left to start the shopping adventure!

Now Old Tom had been doing his job for a very long time. He knew what today was, just like the rest of the wizarding world. Harry Potter would turn Eleven today. And many it seemed, hoped to find him in Diagon Alley, along with many of the Hogwarts shoppers.

He had seen families come and go all morning; it wasn't until around ten o'clock that he saw a family that made him wonder.

He had heard them before he saw them,

"Vernon just hold James' hand and you will see what I am talking about!" A woman's voice said sounding very exasperated as if she had explained it many times already.

A quiet "Yes Dear." Was followed by a loud "Come on Uncle Vernon, I promise not to prank you today, besides Dudley's already pranked me this morning. So you should be safe with me!" This was said to be honest Tom thought in a very patronizing manner. A muttered "And that's what worries me." Made Tom wonder, just what kind of family was coming into his pub. A vague thought of two redheaded twins came into his mind making him shudder and then went as the door opened.

The Door opened to show a slender, blonde woman holding the hand of who could only be her son. He was tall for eleven and had a build hinting at what would one day be a very muscular body. Then came in her Husband. A slightly over-weight man, (probably from his wife's cooking) but showed the same build as his son. What caught Old Tom's attention though was the boy's hand he was holding. The boy was only slightly shorter than his cousin. He had shoulder length, honey blonde hair. Marking him as the woman's nephew. For the Uncle had a dark complexion with hair to match.

What made the child stand out though was not his startling blue eyes, or the look of intelligence they gave off. No it was the feeling of power that radiated off of him. It was almost startling to Old Tom. He had seen many wizards and felt their power over the years, but never from someone this young and from the feel had this much control over it.

Taking a breath from the heady feelings the close proximity to the boy was giving him Old Tom walked over and asked if he could help. For from the looks of the Adults they were Muggles.

With a look of appreciation the woman nodded and said,

"My Son and nephew (Pointing to the smaller boy) are going to Hogwarts. I haven't been here since my sister went. So I do not remember much!"

Nodding to what she said Old Tom asked: "And will your sister and her husband be joining you later?"

That simple question made the whole family stiffen and looks of sadness to grace the adults faces, which only made the boy to get a cross look on his face. It was in that moment that Old Tom knew that the boy's parents must have been victims of the war. So instead of apologizing he showed them to the entrance and opened it for them.

He so loved showing this sight to the muggleborn and their families. For to them it was magical, and something that got them every time. Smiling at the young families' reaction he went back into the bar to take care of his customers. Wondering about the strange boy and what his future might hold. Not even knowing that he had met the Savior of the wizarding world, the Boy-who-lived.

With gasps the boys literally shook with excitement at seeing the alley.

"Alright we need to get to Gringotts and create an Account for Dudley, and see what has been going on with yours James." And with that Petunia walked into the crowd that was in the alley. It wasn't till she was a few stores in front of them; that Harry, Dudley and Vernon; woke from their stupor of excitement and wonder.

Harry now panting caught up with his Aunt before the rest and now walked even with her. Seeing Harry next to her she leaned down and whispered,

"Happy Birthday, we'll have to get you a present later. Before we leave huh, James."

She smiled conspiratorially with her Nephew and then called back to her son and spouse.

"Hurry up or we'll get there before you!"

Then with a mischievous twinkle in her eye grabbed Harry's hand and ran towards the big white building. Once they got there they had to wait a few minutes to catch their breath while waiting for his Cousin and Uncle to catch up to them, what with his Aunt's mad dash to the bank and all.

While they were waiting Harry saw quite a variety of wizards, short, tall, thin, fat, even the odd eccentrics that kept muttering about stupid laws and prices. What truly got his attention though was a giant of a man. Quite literally; a Giant. He easily took up half the street and stood a good six feet above the crowd. There was something about him that drew Harry's attention. He was just about to think on it more when with a great thump his cousin slapped him on the back.

Seeing that they were all there Petunia headed on in. As they passed the doors and the Goblin standing there Harry read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Curious about it he was about to ask his Aunt when he felt his Appearance waver. So with a strong force of will he kept his appearance and continued past the door. Not realizing that every goblin there had felt the shift in magic at the appearance ward and noticed that all the customers looked the same as when they had entered and so thought nothing of it.

They were looking nervously around when they heard a couple in front of them ask:

"So what did the Professor say again Hermione?"

And with an impatient sigh the bushy brown haired girl in front of her parents explained once again what to do.

"Professor McGonagall said to go up to an open Goblin and say that we would like to open an account for my school things. To deposit the money we have and take out what we will need for supplies."

Hearing a familiar voice Harry turned his head and saw the girl from the Zoo. He was shocked. He had never expected to see her again. Maybe now he could ask her name. But before he could ask his Aunt had bustled them to the nearest Goblin.

"Excuse me, but I am here to open an account for my son, and to make a withdrawal from my nephews account."

The Goblin in question had been writing in a ledger and with an air of great inconvenience grabbed the papers for the new account and asked.

"Do you have a key?"

"No, we were never given one." Petunia admitted in a small voice.

With a look of great loathing the Goblin called over another and then turned to Petunia with a nasty sneer on his face.

"Griphook will take you where you need to go for the key, only one parent is needed for the opening of an account."

Vernon turned to Petunia and said, "Go with James Pet, we will wait for you here."

So with that assurance Petunia and Harry followed Griphook. They went through several ornate doors before Griphook left them in an office without saying a word.

Nervously Petunia sat on one of the chairs in the office facing the large ominous looking desk, Harry on the other hand was very excited. He thought everything looked amazing and was looking at all the interesting books in one of the corners when an ancient Goblin came in.

The Goblin looked at Petunia and sneered; he then turned to look for Harry and was surprised to see him in the corner sitting on the floor reading a Goblin book with several sitting next to him.

Instead of going to the desk he went towards the strange boy for he could feel the power that was in the boy. Curious he bent to read the title of the book he was reading and to his further shock saw it was 'Goblins and Wizards, history of the races'. It was a book that talked of each races traditions and cultures besides their wars and the effect they had on each race.

It was a heavy read even for him and he was a very old Goblin. Clearing his throat WhirlPaw (for that is this Goblins name) got the attention of the boy. And seeing into his eyes saw a love and innocence that astounded him. Then with an air of being busy said,

"Boy, we are here about your account. If you go sit with your Aunt we will get everything together for your missing key." The last was admittedly said irritably. The Goblins did not like it when rightful Vault owners did not get their keys. It meant that someone was using funds that were not theirs.

Going to the desk with the boy behind him he wondered at who this human child could be. He had decided that no matter whom it was that he would allow him to keep the book. And possibly send the other books he could see piled next to where the boy had been sitting previously. The Wizards no longer printed the books, in fact they had burned all the copies they had of them.

They all were sitting down now and with an air of great importance WhirlPaw asked, "What is the child's name?"

Petunia squirmed a little and with a nod to Harry had him respond. Seeing that his Aunt was not comfortable turned to the Goblin and stated,

"Harry James Potter."

WhirlPaw just sat in complete shock. This boy was claiming to be a Potter! They had known for quite some time that he would come today, and had plans to see about exactly who was using his vaults the last three years. But the Boy in front of him did not look like his father as the entire wizarding world claimed.

So with a growl said, "Can you prove that for me?"

Again the boy looked at his Aunt and possibly seeing what he was looking for turned to WhirlPaw with different looks. The Goblin was shocked. Not only about the speed of the change for the old goblin had not even seen any evidence of the change. A speed that was unheard of even for the best of metamorphagi. The ward at the front of the bank should have made all forms of disguise innate even one as natural as this magical gift. But here the boy had changed from his Honey blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. To a deep auburn with black highlights that fell just above his ear and went everywhere, and his eyes became an emerald green with gold flecks around the iris.

WhirlPaw knew that this was the boy's natural looks. And he was a perfect mix between his parents there was no doubt of that. With a sinister smile he thought of what the wizarding world had thought of this boy for years now. He was going to enjoy the shock it would make once the boys true looks were know. But looking at the boy and his Aunt knew that they would keep it secret for as long as they could. But oh how he was going to enjoy it!

Coming back to the present he grabbed a parchment from one of the drawers and a sinister looking silver knife.

Petunia was looking nervously at the knife the Goblin had pulled out. She knew that Harry didn't like to be the center of attention unless he had worked hard at something.

But with a somewhat comforting smile the Goblin explained, "We will need a drop of your blood to create a new key. Any of the Old keys will disappear once this is done."

"Mr. Potter if you give me your hand."

So Harry held out his palm to be pricked with the knife. It was only for a second after the prick that with a warm wave his hand was healed, not showing any sign of being cut.

It took a few minutes of the parchment glowing before a ring with four keys appeared.

Everyone in the room was shocked though WhirlPaw hid it better than the humans. He knew what two of the keys were for but the others he had no idea.

So instead of Pondering about it gave the keys to the Boy. Making a mental note to have the boy take an inheritance test at some point in the future.

"Now Mr. Potter before you go, I just wanted to ask."

Seeing he had the boys attention WhirlPaw smiled and continued, "Did you like the book?"

And with an excited look Harry started nodding his head very vigorously and started telling them what exactly was in the book.

With a dry chuckle at the boy WhirlPaw raised his hand and stopped Harry and then told him, "It is yours if you wish, my only request is that you be careful with who you let read the book."

Seeing the seriousness in the Goblins face Harry clutched said book to his chest and nodded solemnly and said: "Thank you, Mr.?"

"WhirlPaw, Mr. Potter. You and your Aunt may go. And Mr. Potter your disguise." Seeing Harry's confused look. Whirlpaw with a dry chuckle continued, "You might want to change back."

Harry with a look of comprehension gave a grateful nod. And again shocked the old goblin with the speed of his change. Whirlpaw had barely blinked and there again were the blond locks and blue eyes. Shaking his head he signaled the door. With that signal Griphook was back to escort them to the vaults.

Harry's disguise was once again back in place non-the wiser to who he was. All but a very old Goblin who was wondering how the wizarding world would take having their 'savior' very much different than they were expecting. He was going to enjoy watching that young man grow up. With that he wrote his mental notes down, and with a feral grin went to go have a long overdue talk with the Potter account manager.

After an exciting ride to what he had been told was his school vault Harry was excited to do some shopping. Petunia was just about ready to kiss the ground after the cart ride she had had. The cart had reminded her of why she disliked amusement parks.

They had filled her purse with money for Harry and now were just looking for Vernon and Dudley. Petunia had known that the Potters had money but the amount in the vault shocked her. If she had been any less of a person she would be tempted to steal from her nephew, but she thankfully was not.

Once they had reached the doors she saw her husband and son sitting on the steps waiting for them. And with a quick, "Let's get shopping" they made their way to their first stop.

Stopping at the corner of one of the storefronts Petunia pulled out Dudley's letter and read the required materials.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment:**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Sighing she knew that if they let Harry go to the bookstore that he would be buying his own library. And now she knew that he could afford to do so. So conceding to the fact told the boys: "Alright you two go to Madam Malkin's for your uniforms, we will go to the bookstore and get your books. Yes Harry we will get a few extra for you!" She added at the end seeing Harry's crestfallen face at being told he wasn't going to the bookstore.

After the Boys had entered the store she turned into the bookstore with her husband.

While she was getting the books the boys were having an interesting time themselves.

They had entered and saw a squat woman in mauve, smiling she asked, "Hogwarts, Dears? Got the lot here- another young man being fitted right now, in fact."

So saying she bustled Harry and Dudley to the back and setting them up on footstools left them to their fittings.

The other boy had a pale, pointed face. Upon seeing Harry smiled and started talking,

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry. Wondering why the boy needed to ask, thinking it was a pretty obvious answer.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was fiercely reminded of a toddler throwing tantrums to get what it wanted. The thought brought a smile to his face. Of course the boy thought he was showing his agreement so went on,

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry. He was starting to dislike this boy. Harry did not like being interrogated especially when he had just met the person.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. It was probably just one of those things that was hard to explain to muggles so his Aunt and Uncle did not know about it.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree."

Harry was really starting to dislike the boy now, who could only blather on about getting what he wanted and his parents doing it for him.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Now here was something Harry knew about. He grew up hearing stories of the different houses their flaws, and virtues.

He just simply answered, "No" because really he didn't.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry was wondering what was wrong with hard work when suddenly the boy asked, "Where are your parents?"

Harry felt like a bucket of ice had come and been poured over his head. It wasn't like he was still affected by his parent's death but the way the boy had asked had just seemed wrong. Dudley who had been listening to the pompous boy said, "They're dead."

Hearing another boy answer him, the boy asked, "And who are you?"

Dudley answered with a short, "We're cousins." They really did not like this boy his attitude was severely wanting.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

Now both Harry and Dudley were on edge. Nobody made fun of their family and got away with it.

Harry answered shortly, "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

The boy went on, "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before either on them could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. Dudley was not far behind him.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry and Dudley, both muttered, "If so it would be too soon."

Once out of the shop they saw Petunia and Vernon at the shop next door getting their parchment and quills. Upon seeing the boys they smiled and once what they had was purchased the family made their way through the rest of the stores. Now they only had their wands left.

This was what the boys had been looking forward to all day. Getting a wand.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. With nervous excitement Harry pushed open the door and heard a tinkling bell somewhere in the back of the shop. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair, which Harry sat on to wait. Looking around he saw the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

Dudley seemed to feel it as well.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Making the Dursley's and Harry jump in shock.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

Looking at them he cleared his throat and said to Dudley, "Which is your wand arm?" While pulling a long tape measure; with silver markings out of his pocket.

Dudley suddenly feeling very worried now. For Ollivander had a very suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"I am right handed sir" Dudley finally made out through his discomfort.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Dudley from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

Harry thought it the oddest thing he had ever seen. He looked at his Aunt and saw that she was fighting not to laugh at Dudley's discomfort. Uncle Vernon's mustache was twitching quite powerfully as well.

As Ollivander measured he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr.?"

He looked puzzled for a moment and Petunia sensing what he wanted supplied, "Dursley, sir."

"Ah, yes! Mr. Dursley, every wand has a powerful magical core. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

After a pause he continued, "Of course there are other cores that can be used, but only the truly powerful use those."

Curious Dudley asked "What would those be sir?"

"Hmmm… Oh yes the rare cores. Well let's see, they are from creatures so rare that the cores are a gift from the creatures. Not much is known about what they are. Even I haven't made one. The last Ollivander to make such a wand was my Great Grandfather. Yes such creatures were more abundant in those days."

While he was talking of the rare wands Ollivander started walking among the shelves taking down boxes. Harry had also realized that the tape measure was measuring on its own and in the most odd of places. In between Dudley's, nostrils. Harry could see some definite future prank material here. Just when he realized this Ollivander spoke once more,

"That will do," and with that the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Dursley. Try this one. Mahogany, and Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Nice and firm. Just take it and give it a wave."

Dudley did not have it in his hand more than a moment, when another took its place.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Dudley tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Dudley tried. And tried. The Dursley's had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair that Harry had since vacated, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Harry was getting bored. And Ollivander was getting more excited the more wands he had Dudley try. Which made him even creepier in Harry's book. Who gets excited about wands not working?

"Elm and oh my…Pooka hair." Ollivander was a little shocked but when Dudley gave the wand a wave, gold and red sparks flitted about the store.

In an awed whisper Ollivander spoke, "Congratulations Mr. Dursley, you now have your wand."

Once the wand was paid for, Ollivander turned towards Harry and seeing the power that Old Tom and WhirlPaw saw in the boy. He knew that this boy would be different but also that he would bring about a great change in the wizarding world. And so decided to do this wand fitting different.

"Now I want you to do this a bit differently than Mr. Dursley."

Seeing Harry's confused look he then explained.

"I want you to reach out with your magic and call for the wand. You may be surprised by what may happen."

Nodding apprehensively Harry did as he was told. He reached out with his magic and called. 'Come, come to me' was the phrase he kept repeating in his head. Within five minutes there were six wand boxes floating in front of Harry. Ollivander seemed pleased with himself.

Taking each wand carefully out of their dusty boxes he gave them to Harry, then pulling them right out muttering, "No, not that one." They had gone through all six when another appeared. It looked like it had to travel through a wall to get there, but there it was.

Harry felt a draw to this box. And without waiting for Ollivander opened the lid and took out the dark wand lying within. As soon as it was in his hand Harry felt a rush of power, a feeling of right and wrong, defending the weak, and honor. And with a swish red and gold sparks exploded around the shop.

Ollivander knew that with this wand great things would come to pass. He took the wand to wrap it for the sale and gasped. It was one of the original Ollivander wands. Century's old. These wands would only choose one master and work for that master.

Discreetly with his own wand he cast a spell to see what it was made of, and what he saw made him go faint in shock.

Seeing that Ollivander was about to pass out Harry ran towards the old man and gently placed him on the now empty spindly chair.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Ollivander?" Shaking his head he said, "The contents of your wand only surprised me."

Looking up into the curious faces surrounding him whispered.

"Your wand is Holly with the hair of a Seelie."

They were all now confused. Seeing this Ollivander explained.

"A Seelie is a creature long lost to the known world, they may be in hiding like many of their faerie cousins, but they were well known in King Arthur's time. They were benevolent towards humans, but would readily avenge any injury or insult. Not to themselves of course, but if any one threatened friend or family. Your life would be forfeit. So it is surprising to see a hair in a wand. It is curious, very curious that such a wand should choose you Mr. Potter."

And with that shocking conclusion he not only shocked the Dursley's but also revealed that he knew more than he told.

After they had left, Ollivander looked out at the alley after them and whispered, "Indeed very curious Mr. Potter."

They had all been worried about Mr. Ollivander knowing Harry, but decided to just enjoy the rest of their day.

The shopping was now all done. And Petunia after convincing Vernon had herded the boys to Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.

It was time to get Harry's birthday present.

It did not take long once Harry entered for him to focus solely on a beautiful snowy. Smiling Petunia made her way over to him and asked,

"This the one?"

A nod was all the answer she got, shaking her head she went and bought the Owl and all its necessary accessories.

After a long day of discoveries and wonder they all sadly left the alley, and after thanking Old Tom for his help left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the edited version of this chapter. I find it flows much better. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts express and Biblion

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own the world of Harry Potter. I do enjoy the chance to play in it though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Dumbledores mistake<p>

Dumbledore was worried. He had not needed to send as many letters as he had expected to young Harry. McGonagall had informed him a week later that Mr. Potter had replied to his letter and would be coming to Hogwarts that coming September. So there now was no need to send Hagrid with the vault key that Harry would need.

And so there would be no one loyal to him, Dumbledore, preparing the boy to be loyal to him as the charms on his letter would make him. Nor would the boy feel a need to be thankful to Hagrid for saving him from his relatives. He had sent Hagrid to retrieve the package as previously planned but without Harry being there. The young boy would have no curiosity about it and then would not go looking for it. Hmm…he would have to change his plans a little bit. Not much, admittedly. The changes would not do much to his overall plan. Also it was a little worrying when He had not heard of anyone seeing the boy.

He figured the boy must have gone there under disguise. Though how did he know the need to do so? Dumbledore had many questions for young Mr. Potter. Questions that he would ask later because now he was busy looking for the Potter vault keys. They had seemed to have gone missing somehow.

Lost in deep thought Dumbledore missed an owl flying in and leaving a letter on his desk. It was a letter from Ollivander. A letter that would later end up missing thanks to a certain phoenix who enjoyed playing the odd prank on the old wizard. Oh the letter would be found later on but not for quite some time. It wasn't as if it had important information in it. Mr. Ollivander was just commenting on the fact that Mr. Potter's wand was curious.

Which when Dumbledore would eventually find and read it would sneer and think how one more part of his plans were going correctly. And with that letter Dumbledore then promptly forgot why he was worried about Harry Potter, and humming went on with his plans for the coming year to mold the young boy.

The last month went by fast for Harry. While Dudley and Harry, played pranks on the local bullies. It did not take up all of their time. While they would have liked practicing with their wands Petunia had taken them away until they left for school. She did not need any more excuses for them to be using magic on one another.

So instead Harry and Dudley had started quizzing each other on the material in their books. Sneaking in a piece of magic or two when Petunia wasn't looking. Harry enjoyed this activity, and while Dudley did not particularly enjoy it (except for the magic bit). He knew that if Harry was doing it there would be a benefit from doing it.

It was while they were reading 'A History Of Magic' that Harry found a name for his owl. Hedwig. As Soon as the Snowy owl heard it she flew over to Harry and nuzzled his ear in agreement.

It only took them two weeks to read all the course books and quiz each other to the point they could answer any question they could think of to ask each other. So went on to read what Petunia had picked up at the bookstore for Harry. There were a total of ten books she had found. The first was Modern Magical History, and within its pages they found something very disturbing.

_ 'Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the killing curse; and defeater of You-Know-Who. There is a lot of mystery to what may have happened that fateful night. But all we know is that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived survived and that he now lives with muggles. Though there have been reported sightings of Mr. Potter. One group was lucky enough to get a picture of him'_

And right below was a picture of Harry. But it was one of his more common 'outside looks'. It showed him at age seven. His favorite look at the time was his green eyes and his scar dark with his hair an almost black.

It was the picture, more than the information that disturbed them the most. It was after they had seen it that they went to Petunia and showed her what had them agitated.

Seeing the boys so nervous had Petunia worried so she asked,

"What is it?"

Without saying a word they handed her the book.

Once she saw the picture she understood. More than the boys had. She knew that someone had been watching him if they got close enough for a picture. She read on to find that they had known it was Harry from a description of him that had been given after his parent's death. It was this information that sent off the warning bells for Petunia.

Looking up she noticed the boys were still there, sighing she set the book aside and once more spoke,

"Harry, remember about what we told you of your parents death?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. They were murdered by a psychotic madman who called himself Voldemort."

"Yes, Harry. And how do we know that?"

This time it was Dudley who answered.

"They told you that he was the reason they went into hiding."

"Yes he was. And because of that and what it says in this book, it looks like Harry will be very famous."

Both boys' eyes were now very round with the implications of what this could be.

Harry knew it would mean that there would be those who would want to be his friend for the fame, and make it even harder to truly trust someone. For Dudley it meant his job, as unofficial Harry protector will be all that much harder.

So with an odd for Dudley at least clairvoyance stated, "Harry you will have to go to school looking like that picture."

"Wha…. Why?" Harry asked blustering. He had already been planning what his school look would be and it was nowhere near what the picture was going to make him look like.

"Well Harry think about it." And seeing that he was listening Dudley continued.

"When they think of their precious boy-who-lived this is what they think he looks like." This was said very sarcastically, for Dudley found the whole thing blown out of proportion just as his cousin did.

"And Harry, it will also protect you." This was said by a very thoughtful Vernon.

Harry looked at his uncle as if he had grown an extra head. Seeing this and fighting a chuckle at the look Vernon went on to explain.

"Harry if they are expecting you to look like this, when you go shopping, you won't be mobbed or followed around."

"You mean like the movie stars?" Harry asked starting to get an idea of what his cousin and Uncle were getting at.

"Exactly Harry. It will also hide your ability from them as well."

Harry was a little sad at this he did not enjoy having what he looked like controlled, but then thought of all the pranks he could pull looking like other people and never get in trouble for. While he was thinking this he got a feral grin on his face.

Dudley seeing this turned to his father and commented, "I think Harry found an advantage to this that's to his liking."

Petunia hearing this said, "As long as he doesn't get caught then I am fine with the whole thing."

This said Harry gave a loud whoop and taking the book and Dudley by the arm dragged him back to his room.

Later that night, after the boys were asleep. Petunia and Vernon talked about what had happened earlier that day.

"Vernon, I'm worried!"

"About Harry?"

"Yes, first what happened with his letter, then this morning with that picture."

"Hmmm… it does seem as if someone is trying to do something with him."

"Exactly, how do we know for sure that he is going to be safe up at school."

"Petunia, we are going to have to trust the boys, they will take care of each other, besides they don't trust blindly. Not after all the bullying and being taken advantage of they have had to deal with."

"True. I just…"

"I know it is part of being a parent. We will just have to hope that they will have true friends."

"Yes, we will have to hope."

"Good night Pet."

"Night Vernon."

And so saying they went to sleep hoping that all will be well with their boys.

The last two weeks went by with Harry reading the four more of the books that Petunia had gotten for him and the one that WhirlPaw had given him. That one he read in secret and learned quite a bit about the wizarding culture. Knowledge that he would share bit by bit with his cousin. The books his Aunt had gotten for him were very interesting, one that kept him captivated was 'Occlumency, the art and Science of', and after reading that Harry started drilling himself and Dudley in mind exercises. He did this in hopes of having a better chance of remembering things for class. He and Dudley were smart but they were worried about knowing all that they needed for school as they did not have a magical upbringing. It was while he was drilling his cousin in the exercises that he was brought to a stark realization. The exercises the book was having him do were very similar to what he would do to either control his Metamorphagus abilities or when his magic got out of control as had happened earlier in the summer at the zoo.

The second was 'Animangi, finding the inner animal' Petunia had found this and remembering that James was one, thought that Harry would like to read more about an ability his father had. And she was right, Harry devoured the book reading about all his father had to do to become one and was in awe of all the hard work involved.

The last two books were just as interesting; one being a charms theory book, while the other was what had Harry and Dudley already planning pranks. 'Curses and Counter-Curses' (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Yes Petunia Dursley knew her nephew and Son very well. Not only did she get books that would interest them but also learn and have fun. That and her husband when he had found the book just about begged her to get it. He found the title hilarious, and he secretly wanted to see what the boys would do with it.

They were so enthralled with the books that they had to be reminded to pack several times the day before they had to leave.

Everything finally got packed and was ready for the next day before it was time for them to go to sleep.

It was with a shock that Harry and Dudley woke up that morning. Vernon had decided to do one last prank before they left. And so had rigged buckets of water above their beds that would empty on them as soon as their door was opened to wake them up in the morning. Needless to say his wife was not happy with him. The boys thought it funny and were laughing while they mock fought over the bathroom.

It was a very contrite Vernon Dursley who drove to Kings cross. Petunia had exacted her revenge for the wet beds by giving Vernon a breakfast that had the boys holding their sides in laughter. Some how she had made each piece of food look inedible and when he took a bite he would get a very hot tongue from all the hot spices she had used.

Upon seeing her Husbands face Petunia commented, "Maybe next time you will think about not soaking the furniture."

Vernon just grumbled. Which made Petunia smirk.

Other than Vernon sulking in the drivers seat the ride was uneventful.

They had finally made it. They were at the station. Harry and Dudley were pushing trolleys and were talking excitedly.

"Hey Harry, what do you think it will look like?"

"Not sure Dud. Do you think classes will be hard?"

"That's a tough one."

It was after they had reached platform nine that the boys realized they did not know how to get to their platform. Petunia was a little ways off and so was not there to tell them. So they decided to wait.

For they had basically run, to get here in their excitement.

It was a few minutes but Petunia and Vernon had caught up to them. But it was also during that time that a loud voice could be heard.

"Packed with Muggles, of course "

It made all the Dursley's and Harry swivel to hear. How could someone be so stupid? It left them speechless. Sure they were 'new' to the wizarding world but even they knew better than to do something so stupid as to mention muggles in a packed train station. The woman's loud voice could still be heard over the stations loud noise.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The plump red headed woman was now seen asking her four sons.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Harry and Dudley watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it - but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.

His twin called after him to hurry up…

And he did for he disappeared the next instant; with his twin not far behind. The plump woman was looking around as if she was expecting someone.

Petunia had been suspicious from hearing the word muggles. She knew that this woman was up to something but what. After a few minutes the woman gave up on her search skipping over the Dursley's as unimportant, paused slightly at seeing Harry but decided that he was unimportant as well. Harry had not as yet changed his appearance to what would be his 'School Look'. But he was wearing one of his favorite looks. Which made his hair a warm brunette with silver blue eyes.

They waited for the woman to go through to the platform and after a few minutes wait went through themselves.

Harry and Dudley were amazed at what they saw.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people.

A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Dudley was focusing on the train lost for words.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

The Dursley's pushed their way down the platform in search of empty seats for the boys. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

Though as they passed Harry was wondering, who would give someone a toad!

A small crowd surrounded a boy with dreadlocks.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

It was enough to make Petunia nervous, and so she walked faster in search of seats, making the rest of their group walk faster.

They finally found one near the end of the train. It took some effort but they got the trunks up on the racks in an empty compartment. They left the train and in front of the steps said their tearful good byes.

"Now you be good, I don't want to hear you getting detention for a prank!" Petunia admonished the two.

"Do us proud boys, and write often." Vernon had difficulty saying as his eyes were watering.

"We'll be writing as soon as we get sorted." Harry promised.

"Now Harry remember to be careful and make sure that no one sees you change your looks" Aunt Petunia admonished Harry as he rolled his eyes. It was something she always said when he went out with an unfamiliar look.

Dudley was too choked up to say anything so instead he hugged his parents. Once Harry had done the same they went and sat in their compartment. Waiting for the train to leave.

Once they had said their Goodbyes Petunia and Vernon left. Knowing that the boys would get there and that Vernon had meetings that he was unable to reschedule later that afternoon.

Knowing that the adults were gone Harry and Dudley settled down for the long train ride with sack lunches and varying books and games to pass the time with. They were interrupted once more by the red headed woman's voice.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

Harry remembered his Aunts look of distrust at the woman before she had crossed the barrier and thinking about that turned to watch. And turning to his cousin pointed her out,

"Dudley you see that woman there?"

"Oh you mean the one from the platform?"

"Yes, did you see the way she looked at us earlier?"

"Yeah, her actions were kind of suspicious too?"

Wary Dudley asked, "Why are you asking Harry?"

With a shrug he answered, "Not really sure, but you know we are going to have to be careful on who we trust at school. What with my being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' rubbish."

Dudley just nodded his agreement before he went back to his connect the dots.

Harry listened in to what the woman was saying to her kids.

"Because he's a Prefect," she said fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed one boy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." Harry laughed thinking the thought of it was funny but really it was rather stupid. Why blow it up when you can make it follow someone around? Now that was a great idea!

Harry hurriedly pulled the little pocket notebook he kept around with him to write ideas or notes in, and wrote the idea down, as well he wrote down the note to be careful around the redheads. As he was writing he was listening with one ear to the redheaded family.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said who Harry could only assume was Ron. He was a gangly boy with freckles that made his face look like it was in a permanent scowl.

The Twins sounded like they would give Harry and Dudley a good prank war. Satisfied Harry made himself comfortable and took out 'Occlumency, the art and Science' and prepared himself to have a good read. He had already read thru the book once before but had enjoyed it immensely.

It was a few minutes into the train ride that a knock sounded on the compartment door. Harry too immersed in his reading did not even acknowledge it.

Dudley looking at his cousin shook his head. Harry had not even changed to his 'School look' yet. Though Dudley could not fault him. If it was him he wouldn't want to either Sighing he got up and opened the door to see a gangly red head that looked slightly familiar.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Dudley was amazed. This was a big train. It was kind of hard for him to imagine no other seats being available. But he let the red head in. He didn't want to be rude. After the red head sat down he started talking a mile a minute.

"The names Ron. Ron Weasley."

Dudley looked up and smiled.

"Dursley," and pointing at Harry sitting behind his book said, "This is my cousin."

Harry only waved his hand in acknowledgement. Not moving his book so it was impossible to see his face.

Ron's prattling was interrupted a minute later. Right when he was explaining a difficult win of his in Wizards Chess.

"Hey, Ron."

It was the twins from the platform.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron with a queasy look on his face.

Dudley thought that this improved his looks.

The twins then turned to him and seeing the question on their faces told them his name. Full name this time.

"Right Dudley, we are Fred and George Weasley. And who might that be behind the book?"

Dudley looked over and could see from the side that Harry had a slightly irritated frown on his face so he turned towards the twins with a mischievous grin, "That is my cousin Biblion, he probably won't surface for awhile."

The twins nodded and with a see you later, they closed the door shut behind them.

Ron then looked at Harry and asked, "Is his name really Biblion?"

Harry seeing what his cousin was up to chuckled softly but let Dudley have his fun.

Dudley saw Harry's amusement and so felt that he had permission for the prank.

"Yes, his parents were really into the old fashioned-odd names."

"Is he going to be like that the whole trip?"

"He might, well he may stop for lunch?" Dudley wasn't very sure on this point so looked at Harry and seeing his nod added, "Yes he will be stopping for lunch."

"So Dursley, do you know what House you will be in?"

"Not sure, but I will go where I need to, I suppose!"

"Gryffindor for me Probably, all the family's been there."

"Really, So were his parents." Dudley said jerking his thumb at 'Biblion'.

After awhile there was a lull in their conversation with Ron looking out the window bored, while Dudley went back to his dot-to-dot.

Thinking about how big Ron's family seemed on the platform Dudley asked, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Six, Five older brothers, and a younger sister."

"Wow, it's just been me and Biblion here growing up."

Ron gave him a quizzical look and so Dudley explained, "His Parents died when he was a baby."

"Oh sorry!"

Dudley just waved it off. He and Harry only took offense to it when people mentioned it unexpectedly or rudely like toddler boy as he had come to refer to the boy they had met in Diagon alley.

"So what's it like having that many brothers?"

"It is not easy, got a lot to live up to. I'm the sixth to go to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was Head Boy…and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

Dudley was a little leery now. He did not have a good history with rats.

Ron oblivious to Dudley's discomfort blathered on,

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Dudley then told him that he did not have a pet. And when Ron pointed up at Hedwig he shrugged and pointed to Harry, "The owl is his, birthday present. Got the letters before his birthday but after mine."

Dudley really hoped that he would get his own pet soon, but since Harry was willing to share Hedwig he wasn't too anxious.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Dudley looked at Harry who only sighed and digging in his pockets pulled out a galleon. And with a dismissive wave let Dudley choose what he wanted off the cart.

Ron's eyes went round when he saw the money, and then he saw the way 'Biblion' just lazily gave it to his cousin. As if he did not have a care in the world. Ron's vision went green. It would not be the last, but it certainly was the first.

Dudley had been expecting candy like mars bars, but nope nothing like that here.

What was on the cart was Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things.

Not wanting to miss out on anything and knowing Harry would like some, otherwise he would not have given Dudley the money. Dudley gave the cart Lady the money and asked for a little of everything. He ended up with an armful and had some change to give Harry.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron queried.

"Starving, was laughing to hard at Dad to eat breakfast." Dudley answered

"Why were you laughing?"

This time it was Harry who answered, "My Aunt pranked his food!"

Confused even more Ron asked, "Why would she do that?"

"Because it was retaliation for a prank he did that morning."

"Oh,"

Dudley had now eaten part of a Pumpkin pasty; he found it quite tasty.

Ron was looking hungrily at all the candy. Harry peeked over his book and saw this. So elbowing Dudley he got his attention and with a whispered, "Offer him some,"

"Why?"

"Well it could be payment for playing with him."

"But Harry, its just so much fun."

Harry just raised his eyebrow.

Dudley grumbled, "I hate it when you do that."

Harry just smirked.

So with a sigh Dudley turned to Ron and asked through gritted teeth, "Would you like some?"

Ron had taken out a lumpy package but as soon as he heard Dudley he practically threw it in his haste to get to the candy.

Dudley was now looking at the chocolate frogs curiously. He unwrapped it to see it had a card.

It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

Dudley mused, "So this is Dumbledore."

Looking closer he saw that there was something off with the picture. Shrugging he handed it off to Harry who noticed that Dumbledore had left; he wasn't surprised from the few pictures of his parents that they had. They were all wizards' photos and so left the frame every now and then.

He turned the card around and read:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Hmm…a little interesting, Harry admitted but handed the card back to Dudley, and saw that Ron had sure helped himself to the candy. Harry just looked at him disgustedly.

He could now see why Dudley was playing with the fool.

He was to thick headed to know that the offer meant a few pieces not almost all of it.

Harry saw that Dudley was busy eating the sweets so took out the sack lunch that his Aunt had given him. He looked inside and smiled. She had packed him a turkey sandwich with an orange. He ate the sandwich and when he took the Orange with a smirk he tossed it to Dudley and asked, "Peel that for me would you?"

"Sure Biblion," Dudley commented with a smirk to match and then proceeded to peel the orange for his cousin. He knew that he should look at what his mother packed for him, but all the new candy was just too interesting to him. Even if, Ron was eating most of it.

Oh look, he was feeding some to his rat. Gross!

Most of the candy was gone now. Harry was still happily eating his orange and was now reading a different book.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had noticed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Harry getting bored with reading and Dudley's playing with the redheaded idiot, stood up.

He walked to the boy and asked, "Can I help you look?"

The boy a little shocked at being asked just nodded his head.

Harry waved to Dudley and said, "Be back in awhile Dud."

Dudley waved him off, still having a bit too much fun with who he was calling rat boy. As they left the compartment they heard Ron, "Don't know why he's so bothered, if I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could."

The boy turned a little pink after hearing that.

Harry put his arm on the boys shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, he brought a Rat!"

The boy chuckled a bit at that. Then turning to Harry held out his hand and said, "Neville Longbottom." He said this very shyly and the pink tinge still colored his cheeks.

Chuckling Harry answered in kind, "Harry Potter, though the red haired idiot back there thinks my name is Biblion."

Neville was in shock. Here was Harry Potter and he was helping him find his toad. When he heard Biblion he snickered and asked, "Who told him that?"

Smirking Harry answered, "My cousin Dudley,"

Still laughing slightly they moved from compartment to compartment asking after Neville's toad.

So far no one had seen it. They had just knocked at a compartment full of giggling girls. With one hiding behind a book; sniffing disdainfully at the other girls in the compartment.

Harry seeing that Neville was a shy person especially it seemed around girls asked, "Have any of you lovely ladies seen a toad?"

They looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"That would be a no then?" he said as if he had been stating the obvious.

The girl behind the book closed her Book and putting it away answered, "Haven't seen any, but these giggling fiends would have screamed if they had."

Harry very amused asked, "Would you like to join us on our quest, then fair maiden?"

The book girl turned around and what he saw almost made Harry miss her answer. It was the girl from the Zoo and Gringotts. There she was in front of him with her Bushy hair and chocolate eyes.

Neville had to elbow him and seeing that she had said something asked, "Sorry I must have missed that!"

"I said I would love to join you, kind sir." She went along with Harry's grandiose manner. And with a wink followed them out to the hall.

Harry and Neville made room for her and once more set off.

Harry turned towards the girl and motioning to Neville said, "This is Neville, and I am Biblion, or better known as Harry."

She raised an eyebrow at Harry before turning to Neville, "Nice to meet you Neville, I'm Hermione."

She then turned to Harry and with a sarcastic tone said, "You must feel so embarrassed that you were named book!"

Harry right on beat with her answered back just as sarcastic, "Oh yes I have suffered, But I have to wait a few more years before I can change it." And with a long suffering sigh that set off Hermione and Neville, with Harry not far behind.

They had asked at several compartments when they noticed someone walking towards them.

It was three boys. Harry immediately recognized the boy in the middle. With his white blonde hair and pale, pointed face. The other two boys were thickset and had a mean demeanor.

The pale boy stopped in front of them and with an air of giving them a service introduced himself, "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He then struck out his hand as if to accept a handshake.

Harry just looked incredulously at the boy and then focused on the two slightly behind him. Seeing this Malfoy said, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle."

And with an air of expectancy waited for them to speak.

Harry having met Malfoy before spoke, "This is Neville Longbottom, and Hermione?"

Realizing that he did not know Hermione's last name turned towards her. She answered, "Granger." And pointing at Harry she went on to say, "And this is Biblion Philos."

Harry hearing her introduce him this way smirked at her. She had noticed the look of dislike on Harry's face and thought it would be fun to give Harry's 'fake' name to this pompous boy, besides she thought it funny to add the last bit. If you looked at the dictionary you would have found Harry's new 'Name' as root words for Bibliophile. Harry and Hermione thought it funny; Neville was a little confused but went along with his new friends.

After hearing their names Malfoy sneered, and said, "Well Philos, You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry was less than amused now. So bristling with anger asked, "And what exactly are the wrong sort?"

Malfoy answered with the same sneer on his face, "Well squibs," was said while looking at Neville, then turning to Hermione continued, "and Mudbloods, are very good examples."

He looked at Harry expecting for him to beg him to be his friend. He had heard the name Philos in the pureblood circles that his parents were a part of. And so expected him to be thankful. Instead what he got was a very angry Harry Potter.

Harry had seen the hurt look that crossed Neville's face, and Hermione's confused one. She might not have known what the term meant, well, neither did Harry but he understood that Malfoy was aiming to hurt. Just like a bully. And Harry did not tolerate Bullies. He may have put up with them in primary school but he was not going to be doing that anymore. Here the bullies were on equal ground with him. Well….at least they all had magic. He was now planning a prank for the arrogant boy. He was going to need to plan this out just right, plan it so that the message was understood.

"I believe Malfoy, that I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself," Harry answered coldly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Philos," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll…"

"I'll what Malfoy." Harry interrupted.

At his tone Crabbe, and Goyle started flexing their muscles. Making Neville squeak, and Harry irritated.

"Do you not fight your own battles, Malfoy" Harry asked with a sneer.

It was the sneer more than the question that made Draco Malfoy pause and think. He knew that if it was just the squib and the mudblood there would not have been any trouble. But this Philos posed a different problem. He looked like a Pureblood but acted like a Half-blood or a blood traitor. That and there was something dangerous in his eyes.

With a sneer of his own Malfoy turned around and told Crabbe and Goyle to come with him.

After the Blonde toddler as Harry thought of Malfoy left, he could hear applause. Turning round he noticed the twins and the black boy with dreadlocks. They had their compartment door open and with comedic expressions on their faces made a big show of applauding the small group.

"Ah look Gred,"

"What Forge?"

"The ickle firsties are fierce!"

"Should we be scared?"

"Nah looks like they can only bark!"

And with watching them go back and forth and confusing them even more the twins ushered them into their compartment.

Sitting them down they looked at them and then broke into grins.

Wary Harry looked at them but before he could ask anything Hermione spoke up.

"What do you want with us?"

The twins looked from to the other and grinned then one motioning to the other said, "This is Fred, I'm George. And that over by the door is Lee." Lee waved at them from his seat by the door.

Harry started to speak once more only for Neville the shy boy that he was ask, "Why were you clapping?"

"Oh that."

"Well we were impressed that young Biblion here made Malfoy back off with out fists being crossed."

"And made him look like a fool."

"Oh yeah, wish Malfoy senior could of seen that look."

"I know what you mean Gred,"

"Yes, A look of I'm about to pee my pants!"

"Ah bliss" They both made to wipe imaginary tears of joy from their eyes.

"If that is all we have a toad to find." Harry now a little irritated stated and stood up.

The twins looked confused for a minute till Hermione clarified, "Neville's lost his toad, and we've been trying to find it. Well we were before Blondie and the moronic baboons showed up."

Hearing Hermione's name for Malfoy and his 'Guards' made everyone crack up. Hermione's mouth twitched realizing that what she had said was funny.

After everyone calmed down Harry said, "Seriously though, we are trying to find Neville's toad."

The twins looked at each other and with grins that scared Hermione and Neville but made Harry a little apprehensive; Grabbed Neville with each taking a side then preceded to frog march poor Neville down the corridor. Harry and Hermione had to struggle not to laugh at their antics. For on the way down the corridor they would pop their heads into each compartment and say, "Anybody got a toad?'

"No, oh dear what are we going to do?"

Or, "Has any one found a nocturnal amphibian?"

"Hmm… to bad, we were in need of one."

Harry's favorite was "Is there an aquatic croaking to be heard in here?"

"No, darn the amphibic choir is looking for its last member."

Once they reached what Harry could only presume was the Prefects compartment did they loudly knock on the door.

Another red head answered it, he had horn-rimmed glasses and his chest seemed to be permanently puffed out. As to show the badge on his robes.

Seeing his brothers he asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh Percy you wound us."

"As if we would come here to prank the prefects."

"Hmm… Gred maybe next year we should…"

'Forge remember why we are here?"

"Oh yes,"

And with overly dramatic flourishes they introduced them,

"Percy, dear brother."

"This is Hermione, Biblion, and Neville." Pointing to each as they were named.

"Yes, Firsties who need a prefects help."

Percy puffed up a bit at that.

"Gred here thought of you."

Hearing this Percy looked a little wary.

The twins continued on for a few more minutes to say oh how Percy could help and how he was such an amazing prefect. It had them in stitches at their antics. Finally George got round to what they were doing there.

"Percy old chap, can you help poor Neville find his Toad?"

Fred catching on to what his twin was doing went on to say,

"They've been looking for most of the train ride." And he motioned to the trio.

Percy looked relieved that his brothers only wanted to help the boy they had sandwiched between them. Looking at Neville he asked, "What is the toads name?'

In a small voice not sure what was going on, but finding the twins funny and a little in awe of them Neville answered, 'Trevor."

Percy then went into the compartment and after a few minutes came back out in time to catch a sullen looking toad.

They all looked at the toad unsure what they had seen. Percy smirked then said, "One of the other Prefects summoned the toad." Then giving the toad back to Neville admonished him not to lose him.

With a relieved sigh Neville took the toad and after leaving (escaping) the twins walked down the corridor.

It was at Hermione's compartment that Harry asked them to come to his compartment after they had changed for the rest of the ride.

"Sure book, I'll be there soon." And so saying Hermione went back into the giggling fiends den. But not, with out teasing Harry. For he had told her about his cousin giving him the name for the train ride in jest.

Neville said he would be there as well and went to go find his compartment to change.

When Harry came back to his compartment he could hear Ron talking about a keeper, and something called a quaffle. Shaking his head Harry went in to see his cousin asleep. He finally had gotten tired of playing with the idiot.

Smiling to himself Harry leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Dud, you missed all the fun!"

Harry knew his cousin would have loved meeting the twins.

Dudley only grumbled in his sleep, and smirking Harry bent close to his cousin's ear again, and then proceeded to yell, "Dudley Dursley, the candy mans here for you!"

And Laughing Harry jumped out his cousin's way, as he stood up in shock then proceeded to talk still not quite awake so it was a little slurred, "Mr. Candyth man sthir, I am sthorry butti I amth no longer avai…available for sthervice."

Ron looked up at Dudley in shock. Not sure who the candy man was.

Dudley had said the first thing to come to mind, and through his sleep-muddled mind he heard laughter. He turned and saw his cousin laughing and just knew he had been pranked. He just sat back down and shook his head already planning his revenge.

It took Harry a bit to calm down, but once he had, he told Dudley and Ron to change into their robes. It was not even a minute after that they were done that there was a knock on the door. Opening it Harry saw Neville and Hermione.

"Come on in guys,"

And Harry waved them in, he then introduced them, "Neville, Hermione, This is my cousin Dudley, and that's Ron."

He waved dismissively at Ron deciding that he wasn't all that important. Besides from all the wrappers surrounding him he had eaten more than half the candy.

Hermione looked at him and crinkled her nose in disgust. Neville was just nervous.

Seeing that they were just standing Harry pulled them over to his seat and told Dudley, "These are my new friends, I asked them to sit with us the rest of the way."

"Okay, no problem." Dudley then sat down and started talking to Neville who happened to be next to him.

Poor Ron was left alone on his seat. With Hermione taking Harry's seat, and Harry on the floor in front of her. They were talking about what they had read in their course books, and what they were expecting.

Seeing that he was being left out Ron just huffed and looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

It was getting dark. And Harry and co. noticed that the train seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Dudley were now a bundle of nerves. Neville and Hermione were not much better. And Ron well he was just glad to finally be there. He did not like being ignored. He had tried to join in the others conversation once or twice but each time he was rebuffed not on purpose all of the time but most of it he was. He was just too thick headed to realize he wasn't liked, nor that it was thru his own actions that had led to their dislike.

So after the new group of friends made sure Neville still had Trevor they joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a booming voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" It was a giant of a man; he had a big hairy face that beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the Giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Harry could hear Malfoy sniggering somewhere behind him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The Giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry and Dudley hurried into a boat and were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted the Giant, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

Neville had once more lost Trevor; he quickly checked his pockets then went over to the Giant and accepted his wayward toad.

They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after The Giant's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Harry could hear excited whispering all around him. He was awed; by the building in front of him. His looks of admiration were interrupted when the Giant knocked on the giant oak doors three times.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am now finished with the editing of my previous chapters. It took awhile. My computer had decided it did not like my writing program. Finally got that fixed. Updates may not be every week but I will do them as often as I can, what with college and work. But both of my stories will be updated fairly regularly.

**Side note**: I have been looking for a specific Harry Potter fanfic that I read a few years ago but I am unable to find it. It starts off in fourth year with Hermione as an empath, and seeing the spirits of James and Lily Potter. Then later seeing the ghosts of the four founders. It also stars a manipulative Dumbledore and an OC who is Sirius Blacks sister who is the mate of Remus Lupin. If you know of one it might be or need more info (because I remember quite a bit of the plot. Oh also it has sequels for both the fifth and sixth books.) PM me please. I would appreciate it! Once I find it the side note will be taken off. Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
